


Hail, Hero.

by BlackChocoboKnight



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abuse, Additional Pairing To Be Added, Adventure, Angst and Humor, Civil War questline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Main Questline, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Questlines to be Added, Recovery, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackChocoboKnight/pseuds/BlackChocoboKnight
Summary: On a simple mission gone wrong, a Khajiit mercenary rescues an imprisoned Bosmer she-elf. She was broken and beaten. A coward. The unlikely companions travel and somehow become unlikelier heroes. Hail, Hero. Hail, Dragonborn.





	1. Act I: Prologue

A small group of warriors ran with their weapons raised through a tight mineshaft. They came to a small locked door that led deeper into the mine.

“Does anyone have a pick?” a Nord axeman growled, “I’m all out.”

An Argonian wielding a large warhammer hissed,” Why are we going deeper? We need to get out of here.” Another Nord nodded.

“Agreed. The coin isn’t worth it.”

A large Khajiit sniffed, his whiskers twitching. The Nord spoke with truth. This originally was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission for a stolen enchanted necklace, no qualms on killing the bastards who stole it. The group teamed up in White Run because the the bandits and the man in charge were rumoured to be particularly nasty.  

 

They weren’t kidding. The group stumbled upon something much worse than a simple bandit clan. What they found instead was a sadistic mining operation. Groups of people were locked and bound in small cages, dressed in rags covered in filth. They looked upon the hired mercenaries with fear and distrust. The victims were of all races and looked like they had the very soul ripped out of them. The Khajiit narrowed his eyes, these people were painfully branded. They were _property_. The Khajiit shook his head.

“Turn back now if you want, but we need to get these people out of here.”

The Argonian scoffed, “A rescue mission wasn’t part of the job description!” The large cat narrowed his eyes angrily. Growling he raised his greatsword and brought it heavily down on the door, splintering it easily. The group looked hastily at each other.

“Those who want out, leave. Now. Those who want to help, follow me.”

 

* * *

 

 

A small Bosmer she-elf was shackled, alone, in a cage. He wrists were chained high above her and dried blood trailed down her thin arms. Exhausted, she lifted her head when she heard the cage door slowly creaked open. The scent of stale beer and body order before she saw him. A whip cracked and she whimpered. The man chuckled softly.

“Aye...its that time again,” he slurred. “If you just did what you was told, and just do the work like the rest of these useless bastards you wouldn’t be in this situation. Would ya?” He gently rubbed a dirty hand along her face, grinning as she flinched harshly.

“Please…” she begged weakly, trying to struggle uselessly  against her restraints, “I’m sorry...please…”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk...well, now that's just not polite. You know better than to beg. After all…” he licked his teeth, “You deserve everything you---” the Bandit Chief was cut off a small explosion sounded, followed by a unwelcomed rumbled as the ground shook around them.

“What in Divine's name,” the Chief growled angrily before looked to the Bosmer. He struck her quickly across the face and she cried out painfully. The Bandit Chief glared at her murderously and she tried to shrink into herself the best she could.

“Just you wait. I’ll be back for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Khajiit barreled through a door, greatsword raised. The original party dwindled from six to three. Two Nords stood behind him lowered their weapons when they were greeted with more cells.

“More and people are locked up,” Ulf said, “What is going on here?”

“Slave labor,” the Khajiit said mentally counting how many people were locked up, “But it looks like the leader has some extra cruel practices.” Igor, the third party member and a skilled archer shook his head.

“This is horrifying,” he said as he threw some picks to the cat and man, “Come on, let’s free these souls and get the hell out of here.” The party spread out to the cages and quickly got to work. A few bandit underlings showed up, but the were quickly disposed off. The Khajiit turned back to the cage that held a trembling Breton and just grabbed the lock in his massive claw. With a strong twist of his wrist he broke it off the door. He pulled the door open and the enslaved man fell, sobbing at his feet.

“Thank you, thank you,” the man cried hugging the cat’s armoured legs. The Khajiit gently pulled the man to his feet.

“You are free friend,” he said softly, “You have to get out quickly. We haven’t killed the owner of this mine yet. Is there any people more people left down here?”

The Breton shuddered, “One more, at the Chief’s private quarters. There is a Bosmer girl locked in isolation. She...the Chieftain hates her...and she suffers for it.” The Khajiit patted the man’s shoulder gently,

“Thank you friend, I’ll make sure she gets out safe.”

“Divine’s bless you,” the man said, tears welling in his eyes, “Please be careful. The man is cruel and evil. Darkness fills his soul.” He gently guided the man to his Nord companions. The men seemed hesitant at the thought of going deeper.

“Make sure everyone gets out safely, kill any bandits that get in your way.” He ordered, looking towards a wooden door that lead deeper underground, “I’ll grab the elf.”

“Are you sure,” Ulf said, “Is one elf worth it? We got everyone else out...have you looked at some of this poor bastards? If the master had it out for one person….she may be dead.”

The large cat shook his head, “All the more reason to free her. Besides I look forward to meeting the master...and sinking my claws into him.”

 

Igor nodded and placed a hand on the Khajiit’s shoulder, “Bjarke, you are a good man. If you’re ever in Falkreath, come find me. I have a small farm on the outskirts of town. I’ll make sure the wife gives you a good meal.”

Bjarke nodded, “Thanks Igor. Ulf, it was a pleasure running with you. If I even find the blasted necklace, want me to contact you?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ulf waved his hand, “If you make it out alive consider it your reward.”

Bjarke nodded, “Understood. Oh, Ulf,” The Nord turned to him, “Give me twenty minutes...then light it up.”

Ulf’s eyes widened and he grinned. He raised his ax, aglow with fire power, “You got it, cat.”

 

* * *

 

Bjarke sped deeper into the mine, keeping a keen eye for the imprisoned elf or the man in charge. The path narrowed and led into a small cavern and the first thing that caught his eye was a small pendant laying on a broken table.

“Well I’ll be damned,” he muttered. The pendant was the whole reason he and his companions were in the hellish mine. The silver chain glowed softly and a black jewel gleamed silently at him.

“I wonder what enchantment is placed on it,” he shrugged, throwing it into a sack on his hip. He barely went to look around when he heard it. A soft whimper off his left shoulder. He turned around and in the back left corner was a rusted cage. Instantly he bounded to the cage and sucked in his breath.

 

Hanging pathetically on the back wall was the Bosmer girl the Breton told him about. He easily destroyed the lock and gingerly entered the cage. The walls of the room shook uneasily and he had a feeling that Ulf was using his explosive weapon earlier than he intended. The elf didn’t even look up at his presence and he couldn’t tell if she was awake or unconscious. She was breathing, he noticed, shallowly, but breathing.  Quickly, he went to unlock her wrists, but she flinched away as soon as he touched her.

 

Crying out, she moaned, “Please...stop...plea---” before her head dropped to her chest. Bjarke bit his cheek. The girl was in bad shape for sure and he wondered what she did to deserve her condition.

 

She fell lifelessly when he released her, but he was able to catch her before she hit the ground. She moaned again, but this time her eyes didn’t open. Gently, he shifted her up on his back so that she’d naturally hang over his shoulders as he supported her back legs with a strong arm. She was filthy and the smell of her blood was overwhelming. He noticed deep wounds from where a whip has flayed her, among countless bruises and cuts. The earth shuddered again and Bjarke looked up worriedly. He had to leave soon or he feared they’d both be buried.

“My...aren’t you a monster of a creature,” a voice growled from the shadows. Bjarke spun around fiercely and saw a large muscular man with a sick grin on his face.

“You!” he roared, his long fangs showing, “Are you the leader of this sick place”

“Who wants to know? All I need to know is that you’re taking precious treasure from me.”

The man advanced forward but Bjarke held his ground. What he didn’t think of was that his newfound charge was now securing his sheathed weapon across his back. It didn’t matter though, he meant what he said to the Nords. He’d rather use his claws for this one.

“If you drop the elf, I’ll let you live,” the Bandit said still closing the gap. Bjarke’s furrowed his brow. The missing necklace they were originally sent to retrieve didn’t even seem to phase him. It just added insult to injury when he risked life and limb to get it.

“You’ll have to pry her from my dead claws!” he roared, sinking into a fighting stance. A dark fire burned in the man’s eyes.

“So be it.”

The man leapt forward, drawing an ax just as the ceiling came crumbling down around them. Trying the shield both him and the elf, Bjarke saw his chance to escape the wreckage. Leaping up into the skylight, he used the rubble around him to climb vertically out of the mine. He strained as he climbed with one arm, not looking back to see if Chief made it too.

 

Soon he saw the dark sky with soft, twinkling stars and he breathed a huge sigh of relief. Jumping quickly to the side on solid ground he looked around as he caught his breath. The elfling was, thankfully, still unconscious and her torturer was nowhere to be found. All he saw was the pile of rubble that was the remains of the mine he managed to escape.

“I’m going to regret not killing him personally…” Bjarke muttered before taking off in the dark woods.

 

* * *

 

 

Bjarke ran through the night, looking back every now and then to make sure he wasn’t followed. It was a good couple of miles before he felt safe to slow down. Panting, he slowed to a quick hike as he spotted something hidden deep in the trees. A small, worn down shack was softly glowing in the moonlight. A mix of caution and relief poured over him.

“Hello?” he called, “Is anyone there?” There was no response so he gently prodded the door open. He cautiously looked around to see some papers strewn about and empty ale bottles in the corner. Mostly, he was met with dust. An old, undisturbed layer of dust. It looked like nothing has been touched for months. He sighed, and walked over to the broken window and made a strangled noise of joy with what his saw. A small river ran not too far from the shack.

“It’s perfect,” he sighed, “Must be a small hunting cabin or something...as long as no one comes knocking in the morning.”

 

He gently lowered the elf so that she was sitting against the wall. She moaned softly, but still didn’t wake.

“At least you’re still breathing.”

Now that the elf was off his back, he took a moment to stretch. He easily could reach the top of the shack. Bjarke was big, even for Nord standards. He was muscular and tall, standing on the front of his toes than flat footed like most of his kin. He set down his blood stained sword and shook off his pack. He pulled out his sleeping skin and rolled it out on the floor. He walked over to elf and gently picked her up. Bjarke gingerly laid her on the skin. He rummaged through the pack and pulled out two minor healing potions. Crouching beside her, he gently cradled her head.

“Will you drink this for me?” he cooed softly as he lifted the bottle to her chapped and broken lips. The red liquid spilled sadly from her mouth and he sighed. “Okay then, maybe tomorrow,” he said as he corked the potion. He softly laid her head down and had a internal debate. The small elf was dressed barely in rags, rags that were riddled with blood and filth. He paused, claw reached out, wondering if he should take initiative to clean her wounds. He withdrew his hand and searched through his pack. He may have some light armor he was intending to sell in there that might fit her. Bjarke cocked his head, he thought it best to maybe wait. He didn’t know what happened to her and didn’t want to cross her boundaries.  He let out a deep breath and pulled a soft deer skin over her. The poor girl started to shiver.

“I’m sorry small one, no fire tonight. Not until I’m sure we weren’t followed. I’ll make sure you’re safe.” He shot a glance at her before settling against the wall with his massive sword.

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Thank you for reading! I apologize for the slow start. The story will start rolling soon enough.  
> This is the first story I posted on this site as well as the first on I've written in awhile, so forgive me while I get back in the swing of things. Oh, if anyone catches any mistakes let me know. I currently don't have a beta, so all the proof reading is done myself.
> 
> Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

The elf woke with a start and a strangled breath. She shot up and flinched when her body painfully protested. Ignoring it, she tried to straighten up and looked around, panicked.

 

Well, she definitely wasn’t in the mine anymore. She could smell fresh air and feel a soft breeze caress her hair. Tears welled up in her dark, chocolate eyes. It felt like a lifetime since she felt the wind. Quickly wiping her eyes she noticed the shack she was in and felt the soft skins she was laying on. Her face fell when she saw her wrists, mangled and raw...and the brand that marked her palm. Suddenly it hit her all at once. The pain she was trying to ignore reared it’s fiery head and hit her like a giant’s club. She cried out softly and clutched her sides, trying to ease back down, but everything hurt. And that is when the dingy door swing open. Her brown eyes went wide with fear and she froze in place. Trying to push the pain away. Confusion dawned as a huge Khajiit walked in.

 

His size was certainly intimidating, but his bright amber eyes betrayed a deep warmth. His stared at her with a mix of relief and concern, and that alone was startling to her. His fur was grey, like warm ash and was lined soft charcoal stripes. His ears were tall and rounded and he has a silver mane that he kept in a mohawk. His chin was pale and fuzzy. His tiger like appearance was frightening, but she relaxed at his gentle smile.

“Good! You’re awake,” he said cheerfully as he settled beside her. He grabbed on of the bottles that was lying beside her and handed it to her. “Here, drink this.” She stared at him and numbly grabbed the bottle. The Khajiit rested his hands on his knees as he watched her patiently, his tail twitching contently.  

“It’s a minor healing potion,” he explained, “There’s another one beside you...I apologize, it’s all that I have on me.”

 

The Bosmer blinked and shook her head, “No, no, no…” she rasped. She coughed roughly, her throat was painfully dry. The Khajiit’s eyes widened.

“Wait here,” he said before quickly darting outside. She was still trying to process what was happening when he came back in with a bowl. She flinched when he got real close to her. The Khajiit swallowed and tried to slow his movements. He held the bowl up.

“It’s just water,: he said softly, “it will help.” Her body was quickly tiring as her weak arms trembled to hold herself up.

“I--I can’t’ she tried to explain, “I’ll fall...my arms…” The tiger nodded understandably. His amber eyes bored gently into hers. 

“I will help you,” he insisted, “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” She nodded, not like she had much of a choice.

“I’m going to place my hand on your back okay?” She nodded, but she still flinched when she felt his gentle touch. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered quickly, her eyes wide with alarm. The tiger just chuckled softly.

“No worries.” With his hand there, she couldn’t help but lean into him, her body grateful for the extra support. Her arm trembled as the Khajiit helped her guide the bowl. Tipping it slightly, she drank eagerly. The water cooled her throat and washed over her lips. The Khajiit set the bowl down and helped her into a more comfortable sitting position. Her pain was coming back to the forefront, and she grimaced. He nudged the potion.

“You seem to be in a bad shape,” he said softly, “If you want, I can take a look at your back before the potion closes your wounds. The two potions should help a good bit, but they’re not going to heal you completely.” 

She nodded and looked at him and looked down at her hands. The Khajiit cocked his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“Yesterday...I was in the mine...today here...I don’t know. I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t even know who you are...I---”

“--Shh, shhh.” he cut her off. “You are safe, please know that first. I rescued you from the mine yesterday with some companions and now we’re here, in this shack. You need to rest.” Her chocolate eyes were watery as they stared at him. A million questions burned into his eyes.

“My name is Bjarke,” he said before she could open her mouth, “We’re going to take things one step at the time, okay? Step one is rest and healing. Okay..uh…?” 

“Aerin,” she supplied weakly, “My name is Aerin.” He nodded and smiled.

“It’s a beautiful name,” he said charmingly.  She chuckled, surprising them both before coughing horribly again. Bjarke winced. He held the potion to her.

“This will help.” She nodded and raised the potion to her lips. A fast heat spread through her body as some of her bones healed and she felt wounds close. She almost fell back, but she felt her new companion steady her. She didn’t even flinch this time as her body trembled as it healed. Coughing as the potion’s effect finished, she tiredly leaned into him.

“Ow,” she moaned weakly. The Khajiit nodded sympathetically.

“I know, I know,” he soothed, “It’d be less painful if you were able to take it when your adrenaline was up...here, take the other one.” She nodded tiredly and took the second potion. The fire spread through her again. More wounds closed, but this time she felt more energy return on this go. Panting, she was able to sit up by herself.

“Thank you,” she said softly. 

“No worries, like I said, once your wounds are clean you’ll most likely need some bandages for a bit...but you’ll heal up pretty quickly now.” She nodded, and Bjarke scratched his fuzzy chin.

“Lay down,” he said quietly not moving, “and rest for a bit. I know….I know a lot is happening right now and I don’t want to overwhelm you. But once you’re ready, I can help you to the river to bathe. There’s a nice little pool a bit downstream, shallow enough to sit in.”

 

Once again she nodded. Aerin swallowed thickly, a bath sounded wonderful but she could already feel her eyes drooping from her body’s forced attempt to heal. 

“Rest,” he said again, “I promise I won’t be far.”

“Okay,” she murmured. His promises were oddly comforting and she layed back down on the skins. She was asleep in seconds.

 

* * *

 

Aerin woke with a start again, but this time she quickly realized where she was. Sitting up, she noticed the sun was high in the sky, the shack was warm with the afternoon light. Yawning, she noticed the water bowl was refilled and she gratefully drank from it. She still didn’t feel great, but she did feel better than she had in a long time.  Aerin didn’t have much time to herself before Bjarke walked in again. Her eyes widened, the brief time she’s seen him he was wearing daunting heavy armor that was splattered with blood. This time he was in a beige, light tunic the clung to his chest tightly and soft brown trousers. He wore no shoe, his clawed feet free to navigate the earth.

“Did you enjoy your nap?” he asked as he crouched beside her. She nodded.

“I did. I feel better.” The Khajiit smiled.

“Good to here, do you think you feel up to a bath? Or a walk maybe?” She looked up at him, blinking. He raised his hands defensively. 

“No rush, whatever you can do.” A small smile dawned on her. 

“I actually would love a bath. I-I’m sorry, I probably got your sleeping bag all dirty.”

He laughed, “Please don’t worry about that! Trust me, it's seen worse.”

 

Bjarke extended a hand down to her and she hesitantly placed a hand in his claw. He gingerly helped her stand. He quickly placed a hand around her waist as her legs gave up. He steadied her as she struggled to regain her balance. 

“Are to you okay with this,” he asked worriedly, “I can find you a walking stick or---”

“No!” she piped. She cleared her throat, “It’s okay, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“You’ll get your strength back,” he reassured cheerfully as he helped her outside. She leaned on him as he lead her downriver a ways. She was surprised at how little her legs wanted to work. They were weak and tired. They stopped at the inlet that was surrounded by tall grass. 

“Here we are friend,” he said, releasing her. He made sure she was steady before continue, “I’ll leave you to undress and get in. I will be back in a moment.”

He quickly disappeared and she was surprised at the fleeting panic that rose in her belly. She was alone and suddenly she felt the world start to spin. Her breathing increased and she looked around.

“Aerin!” she heard him call out and she felt the world stop, she turned quickly to see him coming towards her. 

“I’m back, are you in the water---oh! I’m sorry, do you need me to leave? I’ll wait until you’re ready. You can call me over...and--” he stopped and noticed she was breathing rather hard.

“Hey,” he said gently, “Are you alright? You don’t have to do this now if you don’t want…”

She shook her head, “No,” she said breathlessly, “Please, I want to be clean...the walk over here...must have taken more out of me than I realized.” 

“Do you need help?” he asked softly. He wasn’t sure how long she was imprisoned, but her arms were bruised and painful. She looked up at him.

“With what?”

“With your shirt...or what's left of it?” She furrowed her brow and turned her back to him. She tried to raise her arms to lift her shirt and they protested immediately. Her arms were sore and she wasn’t sure if she could take her shirt off. Aerin felt Bjarke move closer behind her and she froze, her breath hitched.

“Here,” he said gently. Her body tensed when she felt claws tug at the rags on her chest, “Can you raise your arms a bit?” She obeyed and raised them as far as she could. “Just so you know,” she heard him say, “My eyes are completely closed.” She shot a quick look at him and his eyes were, indeed,  tightly shut.

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Okay,” she whispered. She felt him shimmy the shirt off her and she hissed when it caught on some of the lashes on her back

“Damn” Bjarke cursed, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes,” she said. Bjarke pulled the rest of the rags off and promptly turned around, clamping one claw across his eyes. Aerin gave a small smile.

“Do you need help with your trousers...or…?” he called over his shoulder.

“No! No, that won’t be necessary. Just...just give me a minute. Aerin slipped out of her dirty trousers and cautiously slipped into the water. She gasped at how brisk the water was and how it unforgivingly bit into her back.

“Bajarke? I’m in. You can turn around now.” The Khajiit turned around slowly and laid a wolfskin beside her.

“You can dry off with this. I’ll leave it here, okay?” He turned to leave and her eyes widened. 

“No!” she cried, reaching out for him. Startled he turned back to her, and she quickly withdrew her hand back into the water.

“I--I don’t want to be by myself…” she said slowly as if she was unsure of what she was asking. Her eyes lowered sadly and she sank miserably deeper into the water. Bjarke’s eyes softened. 

“I’ll be right here,” he said softly, “With my back turned.” 

 

She nodded and tried to relax into the cold water. Aerin scrubbed the dirt and dried blood of her arms and chest. The cold water reinvigorated her muscles and she watched wistfully as copper flowed with the soft current. Aerin dunked her head under the water washed her hair. Resurfacing she felt the water flowed down her back, and winced when the flowed over open wounds. Gently rinsing her arms, she noticed for the first time how bad her body looked. Bruises covered her breasts and her ribs stuck out oddly as some were broken and healed wrongly. Her neck was marked up by a collar she was forced to wear before...she shuddered. Then she saw her wrists. Rubbed raw by the chains, the welts were deep and painful. Aerin turned her left palm over and and swallowed hard. Burned deeply in her palm was the brand of slavery. A ragged letter G that pierced through a circle. Her hand shook and she felt her eyes sting with tears. She tried to reach around to her back and she couldn’t quite reach due to the stiffness in her arms but she could feel multiple lashes, deep and angry.

 

Aerin sniffled. Suddenly, tears started to fall and she started to sob quietly. She hugged her broken body as her shoulders shook. Bjarke turned around, immediately concerned. He cocked his head and gently bent down to her.

“Hey, hey hey,” he whispered, “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” She shook her head trying to wipe her eyes with wet hands.

 

“I can’t---I---I can’t reach my back,” she sobbed quietly. His whiskers twitched.

“It’s okay,” he said gently, “That’s okay. Would you like me to help?”

She sniffed and nodded her head.

“Please,” she cried. She startled when she heard a ripping noise. She turned around, covering herself,  to see the Khajiit ripping a piece of his tunic. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. He blinked at her.

“I need a rag,” he said plainly, “I know I’m soft and fluffy, but I’m not a good wash cloth.”

Aerin choked out a laugh through her tears. Bjarke smiled softly.

“Turn around, and I’ll wash your back.”

She did as she was told. Bjarke dipped the rag in the water and gently went to work. She flinched when she felt his touch, but he kept going.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized softly, “I’ll try to be quick….but it may sting a bit.”

She nodded, and tears fell again. Her shoulders shook as he rhythmically washed her back. Bjarke swallowed and continued, trying to be as gentle as he could. She was so small and frail, broken.

By the time he done, her sobs subsided to small sniffles. He continued to rub her back until she quieted. He stopped and she pulled away from his hand. 

“You okay,” he asked softly. Aerin nodded and heaved a shuddering sigh. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I don’t know why...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, it’s okay really.” She shivered in the water.

The Khajiit frowned, “Alright, it’s time to get out of the water. Are you able to get up yourself...or?”

“I can do it.” Bjarke nodded and grabbed the wolfskin. Holding it open with his eyes shut he said, “Come here, and dry off. Eyes are shut, promise.” 

“O-okay.” Aerin shakily stood in pool. Sitting for so long had her legs stiff. She stumbled to the large Khajiit and fell into his chest. Without missing a beat, Bjarke wrapped the soft skin around her and held her up. The pain in her eyes broke his heart.

“I’m so sorry,” she cried, “I’m trying so hard to...to...and my b-body doesn’t respond.”

Bjarke shook his head, “I understand, I really do. No one is mad at you here, Aerin. And no one is going to hurt you. You’re very weak and tired. You’ll get back to normal soon, I promise. But you have to let your body recover. Come on, let’s get back to the shack. I have a fire going.”

 

He started leading her away before she protested, “But...but my clothes.” 

“Oh no. We’re burning those. I have something for you.”

 

Back at the shack Bjarke laid out a couple pieces for fur and leather armor. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the large cat.

“I can wear those?” He reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

“They may be a little big, and I’m sorry they don’t match, but yeah they’re yours. At least until we can get something a little better.” 

Aerin shook her and and drew the wolfskin tighter, “I--I can’t accept...I don’t deserve--”

“Hush,” he said sternly, “I have no use for them and was just going to sell them anyway. Please, they are much better suited than...what you previously had on.” 

 

She nodded and took the armor into the shack to change.

“We still need to bandage your back though,” she heard him call, “Let me know when you’re ready.” 

 

Aerin dropped the wolfskin and shivered. Glancing at the door, she couldn’t help but smile. She didn’t know this Khajiit very well, but it was comforting that he was so considerate. It’s been a long time since she was exposed to such kindness. She shimmied on the the leather pants and tightened them. They were a little big, but nothing unwearable. Pulling the boots on, she laced them up and pulled the strings tight. Also big, but some fur wraps or cloth wraps might help fill the space. 

“Bjarke,” she called, pulling the wolfskin over her front, “You can come in.”

The large Khajiit came in, ducking under the door frame, hold a armful of bandages and wraps. He settled behind her and began to thread the wraps around her.  His claws were warm and she noticed how careful he was trying to be.

“You know,” he commented, “These marks don’t actually look too bad. The potions did a nice job of closing most of them up. If anything the wraps should protect them from being rubbed by the armor.”

“Do you think they’ll scar?” she asked quietly. Aerin felt him pause.

“You’ll...most likely have some scarring,” he said gingerly, “But as to how much...time will tell.”

Bjarke gently pulled the wraps tight and secured them quickly. He patted her shoulder gently.

“All done!” he chirped, “I don’t think they’ll need to be changed that often, but we’ll see. Want help with fur?”

“Sure.” The Khajiit held the fur armor above her head and helped her pull it down. Sighing she stood up, a little shakily, but she managed it on her own. Bjarke followed her lead and stretched. He cocked his head when he noticed her smile.

“It’s feels good to be protected,” she said, looking up at her companion, “It’s been a long time to be in real armor.”

“Good to hear! Sorry, I don’t have any bracers though.” She shook her head.

“No, it really is wonderful, believe me.” She looked around, “Speaking of, where’s your armor?” 

Bjarke blinked, “Oh it’s right outside. It needed wiped down and some dents need to be knocked out. Besides, my armor is a little...cumbersome to wear all the time. Especially when we’re taking a little break.”

“Ah, heavy armor?”

“Heavy, heavy armor.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, in the the calm ambience of the shack. Aerin smiled, she felt a needed sense of security brought on by the armor. The Khajiit turned to her.

“Would you like to join me outside for dinner?” he smiled? She looked at him sharply, suddenly painfully aware of how hungry she was. 

“You have food?” she asked, swallowing hopefully. He chuckled.

“I had to do something while you were napping. Come on, let’s warm up by the fire.” Bjarke offered his hand  and she took it. 

 

Aerin didn’t notice before, but roasting over the fire were a couple of rabbits and pheasants. He helped her sit down on a nearby rock.  

“I’m sorry I don’t have anything else,” Bjarke said as he gingerly pulled the sticks off the flames, “But I’ll see if I can gather some berries and veggies later.”

“No, no,” Aerin said quickly eyeing the roasted meat ravenously, “Please this is a feast.” Bjarke furrowed his brow as he handed her a rabbit.

“Be careful, it’s hot.” He set to his own portion when he shot a sad glance at his new companion. His eyes widened in shock as she was devouring her rabbit. Aerin tore into the charred flesh primally, hands clawing deeply into the hide as her elven teeth hungrily tried to tear off chunks.

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” he said around a small mouthful of meat, “You have to slow down a bit or you’re going to be sick.” She blinked, and swallowed slowly.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, “It’s just been days since I last saw food.” Bjarke frowned sadly and watched as she slowly set her rabbit in her lap. Her gaze was downcast and cloudy, lost in sad memory.

He cleared his throat, “Starvation was common, huh?” 

 

Aerin looked at him and nodded slowly, “Yeah, we were only allowed to eat every five days or so. And even then they’d forget sometimes.” Bjarke let out a low breath.

“Well, here you go,” he said suddenly, causing her to look up startled. He was holding his pheasant out to her. “Gotta make up for lost time.”

 

Aerin looked at him, numbly grabbing the meat, “Wh-what? Are you sure?” 

“Of course! The forest is plentiful, I will hunt more tomorrow.”

Her eyes teared up and she rubbed them, “I can’t thank you enough.” 

 

Bjarke just smiled, “Truly, I’m glad you’re free.”

 

The night went on slowly, as the flames rose brighter in the starry sky. For the first time in a long while she was full, warm and content. Her eyes drooped sleepily and she yawned. 

“Bedtime,” Bjarke asked, his amber eyes glowing playfully. She jerked awake and tried to stifle another yawn. She nodded and accepted his help into the shack and onto the sleeping skin.  Aerin tried to protest sleeping on his bed again, but was too tired.  

“Rest,” he said gently, “Tomorrow the sun will shine, and a new day will smile upon us.”

 

Aerin didn’t respond, she was asleep before he finished, lulled by his deep voice and soft moonlight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a personal head cannon of mine, for several video game universes, that uses healing potions, revives, phoenix downs, etc...have to be used within a certain time after battle or solely during battle to be effective. It makes the world a little more real I guess.
> 
> Anyway! New Year, New Chapter! I hope everyone who celebrated had a nice holiday. Thanks for stopping by and thanks to those who left the kudos! I appreciate it!


End file.
